In commercial and industrial facilities, it may be necessary to support objects above the ground. As examples of such objects, cable trays carrying conduit, piping, cables, wires, and the like, may be run from one location to another and should be elevated to prevent damage or injuries. Cable trays may not always be practical, especially when only one or two conduits, pipes, etc., are running between the same two points or ceilings are low. Under these circumstances, other, pre-existing structures that are conveniently between the origin and destination may provide surfaces that can support the conduits, pipes, etc.
Many other examples of such objects exist. Sensors, lighting, monitors, instruments, motors, mirrors, signs, and countless other objects used in various commercial and industrial locations and that may need to be attached to existing surfaces when convenient. These surfaces may be flat or curved but rarely have structures on them suitable for fastening or hanging objects.
Given the ad hoc nature of these surfaces, and the inevitable informality of using existing means such as clamps and brackets to secure objects to them, the results are often unsatisfactory, may take time to implement, and, especially if these surfaces are out-of-doors, may not be durable either.
A ready device that makes it possible to attach objects to surfaces of convenience and that provide good holding power and durability over time would be advantageous.